


In your eyes

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Oblivious Harry Potter, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Harry meddles with time in a futile attempt to help Draco, predictably, things don't go to plan! Instead, Harry travels back over 50 years to 1944. He must now attend Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and his group of budding death eaters.Please read notes in the first for more details of what the story will entail :)
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Harry Potter, Abraxas Malfoy/Harry Potter/Orion Black, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Orion Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah… Another new story, I just can’t help myself lol. And of course, it’s a time travel fic because as some of you may know, they are my favourite! This will be slow to update, cause I’m working on others at the same time, but the idea won’t leave me alone, so I want to get the first chapter down. If you like it let me know, so I know if I should even keep working on it 😊 
> 
> This is a Harry goes back in time story, but it will create an alternate timeline, so no going back to the future and what he does now won’t affect that timeline at all. Harry will be sweet but more of a morally grey Harry. I’ve never really written a darker Harry so will see how it goes, who knows. 
> 
> In this story Harry was friends with Draco and learnt more about what the Dark side originally fought for, giving him a greater understanding of what the war was about. Harry has also been lied to, manipulated and abused by the light so this will impact on his decisions as well. Honestly, his means of time travel won’t be that original but that’s not the purpose of the story 😊 
> 
> There will be mentions of past abuse but nothing graphic.
> 
> Oh, this will also be slash, of the Harry/Abraxas/Orion persuasion, I am thinking at the moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry snuck through Hogwarts, his fathers’ cloak and a well-placed silencing charm hiding his every movement. They were only a few weeks into sixth year and the year had already gone to shit. Draco had told him that he had been given a task from Voldemort himself. A task that would be nearly impossible to complete, and indeed the pair thought that he was supposed to fail, as punishment for Lucius mistakes.

Harry would not let that happen.

Very few people knew that Harry and Draco were actually good friends. They had bonded and put their rivalry aside during fourth year, when Harry had been struggling his way through the Triwizard Tournament. Draco had been there for him, had helped him with the tasks, had comforted him when friends and strangers alike turned on him. The blonde Slytherin had sent him food and healing potions during the summer when the Dursleys abuse had become too much and held him when Harry cried after Sirius’ death. Harry had raged against Dumbledore and the Light then. All their lies and bullshit and Harry could admit, his own stupidity, had cost his Godfather his life.

Draco had spent many hours talking with Harry about what the Dark side used to stand for, back when his Grandfather had joined Voldemort. While Harry didn’t agree with everything that Draco said, and could point out some major flaws, it still gave Harry a greater understanding of the war and what it was all about. Which no one else had bothered to explain to him. Though, even the most loyal of Voldemort’s supporters could admit that they had strayed off their original path quite drastically. Having an insane megalomaniac calling the shots would do that.

The unlikely pair had kept their friendship a secret, knowing that it wouldn’t be accepted by either side. But still, Harry counted Draco as one of his closest friends and he knew the Malfoy heir felt the same way about him, which is why he was doing this in the first place.

Harry was sneaking into Dumbledore's office.

Harry had had several private lessons with Dumbledore already this year. They were looking at memories of Voldemort’s childhood. Dumbledore wanted Harry to understand more about Voldemort and how he became who he is. Though, Harry had a feeling he understood Voldemort better than Dumbledore ever would. They had also discussed the diary that Harry had stabbed in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, Harry didn’t understand why yet, but Dumbledore said it would all make sense soon.

In the cabinet where the memories were kept, several other magical artefacts sat. Harry’s curiosity had got the better of him one day and he had asked Dumbledore about them. One of the items was an ancient looking time turner. It was larger than normal, almost as big as Harry’s hand and it was polished silver. Dumbledore had explained that no one knew where it had come from, but it had actually been the inspiration and provided much of the information for the time turners that are around today. He had been allowed to borrow it from The Department of Mysteries for study, which explained what something like that was doing in Dumbledore’s office.

Harry had planned this excursion well.

He knew the password to get into Dumbledore's office as well as the spell to open the locked cabinet. He also knew that Dumbledore was not here this evening. They were supposed to have another lesson, but Dumbledore had had to cancel, called to the Ministry on urgent business, so the Headmasters office was vacant. He didn’t know how to freeze the portraits so that they wouldn’t see what he was doing, but Harry wasn’t worried about that. He could deal with the consequences later.

Right now, he was determined to get to the time travel device and go back in time to help Draco. He knew that he couldn’t do anything that would change the timeline drastically, like saving Sirius or his parents. He knew what he was planning was crazy and reckless, he planned on only going back to the start of the summer. His plan was to basically kidnap Draco and his mother and squirrel them away in one of their many overseas properties for the duration of the war. It wouldn’t mess up anything that had happened, and Draco and his mother would both be safe. He planned on grabbing them from Platform 9 ¾ before they returned to the Manor, using a portkey that Draco and Harry had made that would whisk the pair to a little-known Black property in Italy, before returning to his own time. If all went well, he would be returned to the exact moment that he had left.

They both agreed a Black property would be best so that Lucius couldn’t be forced to lead Voldemort to them. Draco didn’t want to leave Harry, but knew he was basically a dead man if he didn’t get away. There was so much that could go wrong, the main one being Harry only had a general understanding of how the time device even worked. Dumbledore had described it a little and Harry and Draco had tried to learn everything else they could about time travel from books. But funnily enough there wasn’t a whole lot of information. He figured if worse came to worse he would hide from his other self until the timelines merged again and think of another way to help Draco.

He thankfully didn’t meet anyone as he walked the quiet halls. He gave the password to the gargoyle, who jumped aside at “snickers” and made his way silently up the winding staircase and in to Dumbledore's office. The office was thankfully vacant of both Dumbledore and Fawkes. He snuck to the cabinet and quietly cast the spell to unlock it. A few of the portraits perking up and looking around at the sound. He carefully picked up the time device and examined the dial that made up the bottom. Dumbledore had said that you turned it for the number of days you wished to go back. But you also had to think very hard about the time you wished to go to, you had to will your magic into the time device to make it work.

Harry took a deep breath and started turning the bottom, thinking hard about Draco and Hogwarts and willing his magic into the time device. He wasn’t finished turning it when he felt the room start to shift around him. Trying not to panic he kept spinning, even as he felt like he was standing in the middle of a vortex. The force got so strong that he couldn’t even stay standing, let alone continue turning the device. He dropped to the ground, the device falling from his grasp as he clutched his hands around his head. He tried to take shallow breaths even as it felt like he was suffocating, his lungs burning with the need for air.

Then just as quickly as it had started it stopped.

Everything stilled and Harry took a great gasping breath.

Before he could even open his eyes, he felt a wand digging into his throat and a rough voice asking, “who are you and what are you doing in my office?”

Harry tried to turn his head to see who was talking, the voice was unfamiliar, but this just caused the wand to push in harder.

“I suggest you start talking” the other voice said gruffly.

“My name is Harry Potter.”

The wand at his throat eased up a fraction.

“Any relation to Charlus Potter?”

“Ah… yes.”

The wand pulled back even further, and Harry was able to roll over and sit up. He felt his whole-body freeze when he found himself face to face with none other than former Headmaster Armando Dippet. Armanda Dippet alive and well and not a portrait hanging on a wall.

His mind whirled and he thought he might throw up. He took a deep steadying breath to try to calm his nerves and right himself.

“Sir, I’m very sorry but there has been a terrible mistake” Harry gasped out.

Dippet reached down and helped Harry into a nearby chair, his wand still carefully aimed at the teen.

Harry’s whole body shook from shock and from the stress of the journey. It had been nothing like he had thought. He had envisioned that it would be similar to the time-turner but this had been a whole different kettle of fish.

“Now what is this mistake young man?” Dippet asked suspiciously.

Harry was unsure how much to say.

“I’ve travelled here from the future, Sir. I only meant to travel back a few months, but something obviously went wrong.”

Headmaster Dippet blanched at the words.

“You’re a time traveller?”

“I am, and I really must be getting back to my own time now, Sir.”

“But how did you end up here? In my office.”

Harry decided to leave out the part about maliciously breaking in to Dumbledore's office to use a rare time device.

“The time device I was examining was in the Headmasters office, I assume that’s why I ended up here.”

“Well, where is the device now?” Dippet questioned, casting his eyes around the office.

Harry turned as well, “It should be right where I landed…”

Harry stood on shaky legs and looked around, nothing. He walked over to where he had landed and looked all around, under desks and cupboards, it was gone.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

Headmaster Dippet, perhaps sensing that Harry was close to his breaking point, put a gentle hand on his shoulder and lead him back over to his recently vacated chair.

“It’s OK son, I believe you, it may just be that the device disappeared from here because it already exists somewhere in this time” he said in a comforting tone.

Harry looked up at the older man, hope shining in his eyes.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up, I’m not sure what things are like in the future, but time travel is virtually unheard of in this time, mostly just theory based. Are you able to provide a sketch and description of the device? I will reach out to some friends and see what I can find.”

Harry nodded frantically and began sketching on the paper that Headmaster Dippet handed him.

“Very good, leave this with me Harry and I will see what I can find.”

The Headmaster walked back around his desk and took a seat, rubbing his beard in thought.

“But, what to do with you while we wait? Hmm… I think it would be best to keep you close, so enrolling you seems like the best option.”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

Surely, he wouldn’t be here long enough that he would need to enroll and attend classes.

“What year are you currently in young Master Potter and if I may ask, what year are you from?”

“Ah, just started sixth year and it was the year 1996.”

“Wonderful,” Headmaster Dippet said seemingly already calmed down from having a time traveller crash land in his office. “It is currently 1944, so you have somehow travelled 52 years into the past, how extraordinary.” The headmaster eyed him with unveiled curiosity that left Harry feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

“Now, let’s sort you.”

Harry blanched. “Sir, I’ve already been sorted! I’m in Gryffindor.”

“Ah, Mr Potter, new time new sorting.” With that the Headmaster dropped the hat on Harry’s head with a chuckle.

Just like the first time he was sorted a voice seemed to echo in his head.

_“Harry Potter, how wonderful to meet you.”_ The hat said quietly. _“I can see that you have already been sorted, though I don’t have any recollection of doing it.”_ The hat sounded intrigued.

_“It’s not for a very long time” Harry thought back._

_“Still, it’s very strange. I can see that you were sorted Gryffindor last time, this time, I better make it SLYTHERIN.”_

Harry stilled slightly at the proclamation but wasn’t entirely surprised. The hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin last time, it obviously took the chance offered to it this time around.

Headmaster Dippet pulled the hat off Harry’s head and place it back on its stand.

“Excellent, excellent” the older man said genially. “Now, we have a fund for students without means to attend, I will arrange for everything you need to be delivered to your dorm first thing in the morning. For now, let’s just…” with that he tapped Harry’s robes with his wand, red changing to green, and the Gryffindor crest changing to Slytherins. “I think it would be best if you refrained from going into too much detail about yourself for the time being. Just keep your answers vague. Also, I think it would be best if you keep the Potter surname, all my houses have their good and bad traits, but I won’t deny that my Slytherins tend to put a lot of stock in blood purity. Being a Potter will make your time here much easier. Charlus Potter is a seventh year Gryffindor, I will set up a meeting between the two of you tomorrow and contact his older brother Fleamont Potter tomorrow and apprise him of his new family member.”

Harry nodded dumbly, that was a lot of information to take in so quickly. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that he had travelled 50 years into the past, let alone that he was now a Slytherin and apparently going to meet an actual family member tomorrow.

“Come Harry, I will show you to the Slytherin common room and dormitories.”

Headmaster Dippet didn’t seem to require an answer, which was good because Harry found that he was still unable to speak. He was led out of the Headmasters office, Harry noticed that the castle looked remarkably similar, considering 50 years had passed. They kept walking until they reached a blank wall in the dungeon. Harry didn’t mention that he had been to the Slytherin common room before.

“The password, is Daisy.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, what happened to passwords like pure blood, that’s what it had been when he and Ron and snuck in in second year. Daisy was actually quite sweet.

The wall before Harry started to open and Harry felt his heart thundering in his chest. He walked in a step behind Headmaster Dippet. The common was remarkably full, considering the late hour.

Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat to gain the rooms attention, though all of the students were already staring at them.

“Slytherin, I would like you all to welcome a new student, this is Harry Potter.”

Harry heard whispers of _“Potter, did he say Potter”_ being thrown around the room.

“He was home schooled until recently when unfortunately, his guardian died. He then decided to partake of his final two years of schooling here at Hogwarts.”

Harry glanced at Headmaster Dippet, he was trying not to look surprised, but the story was a scarily accurate account of his actual life.

“I want you all to make sure that he feels welcomed. Sixth year boys, he will be joining you, please show him around.”

With that Headmaster Dippet swept out of the room, leaving Harry to the wolves, err well snakes.

Harry stood awkwardly waiting for something to happen, while every student in the common room seemed to size him up.

A group of males, who were seated around the fire, stood and slowly made their way to him. As they moved closer Harry ran his eyes over the group and started to recognise some familiar features. He was so stupid, of course there would be people attending Hogwarts now that are related to students he went to school with.

The lanky boy on the left clearly had the look of a Nott about him, while the lumbering giant behind him, had to be either a Crabbe or a Goyle. Harry’s eyes widened further as he saw who was walking next to Nott, long blonde hair and cold grey eyes, the absolute spitting image of Draco. He was obviously a Malfoy, there was simply no mistaking that sneer. The boy walking next to the Draco look alike didn’t look familiar, but the one next to him did. Harry nearly choked as the spitting image of Sirius walked closer, a smirk plastered on the handsome face.

Oh God, oh God, his mind screamed at him, while he tried to keep a cool, calm and collected exterior.

Harry had been so caught up staring at the Sirius and Draco look alikes that he failed to notice the teen who had stepped in front of him.

Harry looked up into dark brown eyes, with just a tint of red.

“Welcome to Hogwarts” a deep voice said. “I’m Tom Riddle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here 😊 thank you for any comments and reviews on chapter one, I enjoyed reading them. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, just remember ages etc won’t always be 100% accurate, I’ve tweaked things for the story. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry just stood completely shocked for a moment before shaking himself out of his reverie and muttering, “I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”

The six boys all looked at him intently and Harry looked away awkwardly.

“A- are you all sixth-year boys as well?”

“We are.” Riddle said, eyes running over Harry, sizing him up.

“What’s a Potter doing in Slytherin? And how come we’ve never heard of you before?” The Goyle look alike asked.

Harry saw some of the other boys roll their eyes at the others lack of tact.

“Well, as you heard I was home schooled until recently and as for what I’m doing in Slytherin, the sorting hat put me here.”

Harry purposefully kept his answer vague, not giving any more information than they already had on him.

Riddle hummed thoughtfully, but thankfully didn’t question him further.

“Come, let me show you to our dorm room.”

Harry nodded gratefully, following behind the future dark lord. It felt odd seeing Voldemort like this, nearly exactly as he had been in the diary. Logically he knew this teen would become the crazed man who would kill his parents, but he wasn’t that person yet and Harry struggled to make the connection between the two. Though he wasn’t foolish enough to think that the charming smile Riddle wore was sincere.

Harry followed the group down a winding staircase, past several other doors before coming to one with an ornate silver six hanging on it.

Harry was and wasn’t surprised by what he found inside. Yes, it was another dormitory, similar to the Gryffindor ones he was used to, however, this was at least double the size. The beds larger and the room containing its only fireplace, which was going even though the weather outside was still warm. He supposed it got colder in the dungeons. The beds were all lined against one wall, with the whole top half of the wall one large window looking out into the lake. Harry actually stared mesmerized for a moment, taking in the swirling colours and the way the murky light reflected around the room.

“How beautiful” Harry murmured.

Someone chuckled and Harry looked up to see the Sirius lookalike grinning at him.

“That’s not always the impression it gets.”

“I like it” Harry said with a teasing smile back. “I’ve always had a thing for dark and mysterious.”

Harry blushed hard as he just realised what he said, glancing away from the looks of surprise.

A throat cleared, bringing all focus back to Riddle.

“I should introduce everyone. This one here, who will flirt with anything that moves, is Orion Black, this is Corvus Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Abraxas Malfoy and Austin Goyle.”

The teens all nodded as their names were said and Harry smiled at the fact that he had guess who four of the five were related to.

“It looks like you’ve been placed in the middle” Nott indicated to a beautifully made bed that sat completely devoid of any personal touches like those around it.

“Where are your things?” Riddle asked confused.

“I… I don’t have anything beside my wand” Harry said quietly.

No one spoke for a moment. Harry was expecting to be questioned as to why he had nothing, his brain whirled trying to think up a plausible reason, instead Nott just asked, “would you like to borrow some pyjamas?”

“Oh” Harry looked up in surprise at the dark eyed teen before him. “Yes please.”

Nott went over to his wardrobe and rummaged through it, pulling out a pair of silk pyjamas in a deep blue colour, handing them to Harry.

“Thank you” Harry said quietly. He clutched the soft material to his chest, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against it. It was oddly soothing after a very long and difficult day.

Harry came back to himself after a moment, remembering that he was standing in a room surrounded by strangers/potential enemies.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and hurried to the bathroom to change.

As the door shut behind Harry the other boys looked at each other.

“The new boys seems… interesting” Corvus said, looking at Tom for his thoughts.

“Mildly interesting” Tom conceded. “We will have to watch him closely to see if he is worthy of joining us.”

“Doesn’t seem to have what it takes to make it in Slytherin” Abraxas said mildly, as he began preparing for bed.

“I don’t know,” said Orion, lounging back on his own bed. “He has that lost puppy look about him, I can definitely see him using that to his advantage at times.”

“He’s pretty” Austin said gruffly, causing Orion to laugh.

“That he is. I reckon I will have him in my bed within the week.”

Tom rolled his eyes at that and began pulling on his own pyjamas.

“Like that’s a great accomplishment” laughed Corvus. “You’ve had half the school through your bed at this point.”

Orion just grinned unrepentantly.

“Got to make the most of it before my parents organise a betrothal contract. At the moment they’re considering my cousin, which I suppose wouldn’t be too bad-“

Harry walked out of the bathroom just as Orion was speaking, the blue pyjamas hung off his slim frame and made him look even smaller than usual. Nott was tall.

“You’re going to marry your cousin?” Harry asked without thinking. “Isn’t there all sorts of risks with inbreeding?”

The whole room turned to focus on Harry, and he gulped at the attention.

“Never mind,” he muttered, walking to his bed.

“No, wait, what do you mean?” Orion asked curiously.

“Just that I’m sure I read somewhere that marrying too close to your own family can lead to all sorts of problems in the children, not to mention fertility issues and a lack of magical power.”

Now he certainly had their attention, if he hadn’t already.

“Lack of magical powers, fertility issues…” Orion mumbled. “What does that mean?”

“It means not being able to have many children, if any.” Harry said as he walked to his wardrobe and placed his only clothes inside, he was seriously regretting getting involved in this conversation. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut while he’s here.

“I mean, haven’t you noticed that a lot of the close-knit pureblood families aren’t able to have many children and that the children they do have, their magic is quite often weaker than it was a generation or two ago.”

Harry wasn’t sure if this was actually accurate in this time, though he knew it was pretty much fact in his own time, but Orion nodded like it made sense.

“But, hey, what do I know? I- I’m sure it will be wonderful marrying your cousin, she won’t even have to change her surname” He finished with a small grin.

Nott chocked on a laugh, before trying to turn it into a polite cough.

“What’s your cousin’s name anyway?” Harry asked as he crawled into bed.

“It’s Walburga” Orion muttered, still looking lost in thought.

Harry froze for a second. Oh, fucking hell. He was talking to Orion, who had married Walburga, his cousin and then had Sirius and Regulus! How could he be so fucking stupid! He tried to backtrack quickly.

“Wh-what a beautiful name. I’m sure she will make a wonderful wife” Harry stammered, missing the looks the other boys shot each other as he pulled the curtains closed around his bed. “Good night.”

Harry lay in bed, guilt causing his stomach to turn, he had to fix this, and he had to learn to keep his bloody mouth shut!

He tossed and turned, listening as the other teens chatted softly as they made their own ways to bed. He tried to sleep but his mind just wouldn’t shut up. He was 50 years in the past, in the Slytherin dorms with Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort himself. It was a surreal feeling. He hoped that Headmaster Dippet wouldn’t take long to acquire the time travel device he needed to get home; he wasn’t sure how he would cope if he had to stay here indefinitely.

After who knows how long he dragged himself out of bed, giving sleep up as a lost cause. He softly padded over to one of the large armchairs sitting in front of the fire and took a seat, dragging a blanket across his legs. He let the warmth of the fire comfort him as he thought of home and his friends. He absently mindedly watched the black lake through the large window above their beds. It was beautiful even at this hour, all manner of marine life swimming by, the room cast in a soft green glow. It was oddly soothing, which is something Harry thought he would never say about the Slytherin Dormitories.

He had to admit, everyone had been ok so far, but it had only been one night, only time would tell how things would unfold. His thoughts wandered to Tom, he wasn’t sure if he should try to change the future or if anything, he did would just make everything that much worse when he returned. Tom was an unknown quantity, from Draco, Harry knew that at this point in time Tom had many intriguing and valid ideas, even if they did end up warped in the future.

He continued to watch through the window as his eyes finally grew heavy and sleep claimed him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Whispers woke him early and he knew from the achy feeling behind his eyes he hadn’t been asleep for very long. He let out a loud groan and stretched, forgetting momentarily that he had fallen asleep on a chair, as he toppled off the side. He hit the ground with a loud thump, letting out a squeak of surprise and pain. Harry heard someone laugh and he groaned again, this time in embarrassment.

Firm hands gripped him under the shoulders and helped him up.

“Are you OK?” a deep voice asked, and Harry blinked his eyes open to find Tom Riddle standing in front of him, wearing a look of mild concern.

“Yes, yes I’m fine” Harry said embarrassed.

“Why were you sleeping on a chair?” Nott asked.

“Oh, just couldn’t sleep well last night, so I sat out here to look out the window. Guess I must’ve fallen asleep after all.”

Harry walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the clothes he had been wearing yesterday, frowning slightly at the Slytherin crest.

“Ugh, I hope your not planning on wearing the same clothes as yesterday” Abraxas said with a sneer.

Harry looked down at the robes in his arms, momentarily confused, his new things hadn’t been delivered yet, what else was he supposed to wear.

He glanced up at the blonde teen with a small grin.

“Are you offering to lend me one of your robes? Why thank you Abraxas, that would be really appreciated,” Harry said, with an innocent expression on his face.

The Malfoy heir spluttered in indignation before shooting Harry his nastiest glare.

“That is not what I meant.”

Harry who had been on the end of so many of Draco’s glares and was now impervious to them just smiled, not phased in the least by the dark look. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the looks of surprise on the other boys faces.

“Of course, of course” Harry said lightly.

Before Abraxas could comment further, probably involving yelling judging by the pulsating vein in his forehead, Orion stepped forward.

“Here, Harry, you can borrow one of my robes.”

Harry took the robe gratefully.

“Why thank you Orion, what a gentleman you are. I can see that your family raised _you_ right.”

Harry had to bite his lip to stop from laughing out loud at the look on Abraxas’ face, really, he should know better than to tease a Malfoy, but it was just so much fun.

He walked off to have a quick shower and change, meeting the other sixth year boys in the common room.

Orion dragged his eyes over the smaller teen as he approached, lasciviously licking his lip. The robe hung off the smaller figure, but Orion thought it suited the other teen.

“Hmm, I think I could get used to seeing you in my clothes” Orion said with a leer.

Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes gaining an astonished look from Orion.

“Right. I think there’s some girls over there waiting for you” Harry said with a laugh, pointing.

Orion glanced over and indeed there was a group of girls whispering and giggling, all giving Orion coy looks and batting their eyelashes.

“Breakfast?” Harry asked Nott, who nodded and the two started walking towards the exit of the common room.

“Hey!” Orion called out, his brow furrowed, but the pair were already through the door.

“What’s the matter Orion? Someone not falling for your patented Black charm?” Abraxas said with a smirk.

Orion trailed behind the other sixth years all the way to the great hall, ignoring the chittering girls behind him, still looking confused. He couldn’t work out what had just happened.

As they entered the great hall, Harry stuck close to Nott, trying to just blend in with the other students. It worked for the most part, only a few turning to stare at the new student.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table and buttered himself a slice of toast. It was a different perspective looking at the great hall from the here. His fellow sixth years sat around him, and Harry noticed many curious looks from the Slytherins around them. They were joined by some students from other years, obviously friends of his year mates.

“What’s wrong dearest cousin?” A male a few seats down from Harry asked Orion. “Did Aunty forget to pack sneazel your dearest teddy?" He said with a laugh.

“Enough Alphard” Orion said with a growl.

“Oh, Orion is just concerned he’s losing his touch” Goyle said with a grin.

“Oh, oh, oh cousin, finally someone with enough sense not to fall on their knees, literally, for you.”

Everyone around them chuckled at that.

“Alphard, I don’t believe you’ve met our newest snake” Tom put in smoothly. “Harry Potter this Alphard Black, Orion’s older cousin.”

Harry felt a jolt run through him at the name. Alphard Black, Sirius’ favourite uncle.

Harry stuck out his hand, a bright, genuine smile on his face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alphard” Harry said sincerely, shaking the others hand.

Alphard sat struck dumb for a moment at the bright smile and sparkling green eyes that were now aimed at him. He wasn’t the only one left breathless at the sight.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine” Alphard said with a purr as he brought Harry’s delicate hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Harry laughed and pulled his hand back, “you Black men think you’re so charming.”

“I can see the appeal” Alphard whispered in Orion’s ear while Harry was distracted talking to Arthur Greengrass. Orion just nodded in agreement.

“So what classes are you taking?” A pretty girl with caramel coloured hair asked. Harry thought her name was Beth.

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that, he didn’t know what Headmaster Dippet had decided. Hopefully nothing to difficult, though Harry supposed he wouldn’t be here long enough for it to really matter.

“Just the usual, I think. The headmaster was going to draw me up a timetable.”

As if hearing his name had summoned him, Headmaster Dippet made his way down from the high table, a much younger Dumbledore and Slughorn following behind him.

The aged Headmaster smiled as he approached.

“How are you settling in Harry? I hope your fellow Slytherins have been welcoming” Dippet asked warmly.

“Everyone has been wonderful, thank you Sir.”

“I just wanted to give you your timetable” he said handing over a white slip of parchment. Harry’s eyes skimmed the sheet and saw that there was nothing too unexpected on the list, expect perhaps ancient runes, but he could deal with that.

“I also wanted to introduce you to your head of house, this is Professor Slughorn.”

Harry grimaced slightly at the man before him, he had only just met Slughorn recently in the future, and he honestly hadn’t been a fan. Hopefully younger Slughorn was better.

“Welcome, welcome” Slughorn said jovially. “How wonderful to meet you, I’ve never had a Potter in Slytherin you know.”

Harry groaned quietly, nope he seemed pretty similar.

Harry just smiled benignly back. He glanced around and found Dumbledore watching him carefully.

“Ah, this is our Deputy Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore” Dippet introduced, seeing where Harry was looking.

Dumbledore merely inclined his head in greeting, so Harry did the same. Much like with Tom Riddle, Harry found it easy to distinguish this young Dumbledore from his older self. Harry would judge him on himself alone, but he honestly wasn’t making a great first impression.

“Well, you better get to class” Dippet said with a smile. “Chop chop.”

Harry looked around and noticed that indeed most of the hall had cleared out in the time they had been talking. Harry looked at his timetable, “transfiguration first?”

Nott nodded, “yep let’s go, I’ll show you the way.”


End file.
